Maybe
by redruMxx13
Summary: It's late at night- or, early in the morning- and Light can't sleep. What begins as a steamy shower to bring about some well needed sleep brings everything but that. Light x L. I claim no ownership of any part of the Death Note franchise. Yaoi alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read: **

If you are under 18, this is mature content!

The story contains a few Japanese words/phrases (which I hope I got right ;^; ...)

Nani: What?

Hai: Yes

Watashi o manzoku sa seru: Satisfy me

Seme: Top, in a male/male sexual encounter

Kudasai: Please

**That being said, I sincerely hope you enjoy the story. It's my first try, so please try not to mind any errors. Thank you (:**

* * *

><p>L ticked away at the keys of his laptop. The room was lit only by the screen's dim light. Light tossed in his bed and fidgeted under the thick covers, trying to win the failing battle against a recent onset of insomnia.<p>

Still, even having been unable to sleep for two days, Light had nothing on L when it came to lack of sleep. He was constantly toiling away at the Kira case, whether he was ticking away at his computer, reviewing his findings, or watching surveillance tapes. The dark circles under the detective's eyes were proof of his sleep deprivation. Even with his own well-honed deductive skills, Light couldn't figure out how someone with such an unvaried and unhealthy diet could sustain enough energy to stay awake and be hard at work for days on end.

_Must be all the sugar keeping him up,_ Light thought.

The room was silent except for the constant 'tack tack tack' of L's keyboard and the low, hypnotic lulling of the ceiling fan. Light opened his cell phone to check the time- 1:47 AM. _This late and he's still keeping me up with that damn keyboard. _Light tossed onto his side, almost forgetting about the handcuff around his wrist. It pulled tight and he realized that the chain was reaching as far as it could.

L stopped typing for a moment as his wrist was tugged away from the keyboard. Light listened in silence, wondering if he would say anything, or perhaps even offer to remove them for just one night so he could finally get some sleep. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the typing resumed.

Light sighed in frustration. "Ryuuzaki, I realize that all this late-night work is necessary, but could you remove the handcuffs so I can get some sleep?"

The ticking continued, and L didn't move away from the screen. "I can't remove them. Yagami-kun will just have to ignore them and go to sleep."

Light sat up in bed. The chain clinked loudly as he moved, swinging for a moment then resting against the bed. Light's voice was a dull drone. "You can't even trust me enough to take them off? I've been working with you for weeks now. Do I really look like Kira to you?"

L spun the chair away from the computer and faced Light. His jet-black eyes, wide as an owl's, stared at Light in the darkness. He felt strangely uncomfortable as L held him under speculation.

"Yes. I'm positive that Light-kun was, at one point, Kira, whether or not he remembers it." His words seemed accusing, but his tone was neutral. "Either way, I can't take them off because I do not have the key. Watari has hidden it in a place that even I'm unaware of."

Light sighed, but dropped the conversation. He knew that there was no way L would call up Watari and ask for the key's location; even if it was the middle of the day instead of one in the morning and Watari was right here, L wouldn't ask. The real reason that L didn't want to take the handcuffs off had nothing to do with the inconvenience of calling Watari. It was L's suspicion of Light that kept him from calling.

For weeks, Light had been cooperating with the detective. By now, he thought, he definitely deserved more trust than this. Sure, they got into occasional scuffles. But Light had been nothing but helpful and diligent in the Kira investigation. Light sat thinking for a few moments, then looked back up and realized that L was still staring at him strangely. An odd air lingered in the room, and Light coughed politely. L turned back to his computer and put headphones in. Light peeked around him to see that he was watching one of the Yotsuba surveillance tapes.

The light of the computer screen seemed to cast an ethereal glow around the detective's lithe frame. It illuminated his shoulders and the tips of his raven locks, which were mussed and gave the appearance of bed hair- ironic, since L hadn't slept in days now. Light's eyes crept down the back of L's neck to his back, seeing his shirt clinging loosely to his thin shoulders and concealing his thin body. He had swapped his usual loose jeans for a pair of comfortable sweat pants. He crouched on the chair in his usual manner.

Light imagined, for a moment, how L's pale skin would feel to the touch; would it feel soft? Light shook his head. _Why did I even think that? I must really be running on empty. I need sleep. _Light remembered the days of his childhood, when he couldn't sleep. His mother would leave the shower on and let the bathroom steam for a few moments and Light would take a nice, hot shower. The heat would slow his winding mind and bring his body to the brink of sleep. It always used to work.

"Ryuuzaki," Light called. When L didn't respond, he tugged at the handcuffs. L removed the headphones.

"What is it, Light-kun?"

"I want to take a shower. It will help me sleep."

"If it will help you sleep so I can get some work," L said. He closed his laptop and for a moment the room was completely dark. Light searched in the darkness as his eyes began to adjust. The room flooded with light as L flipped the switch in the bathroom connected to their bedroom. He muttered something as he squinted his eyes and fidgeted with something on the wall.

Light couldn't help but stare at L for a moment. He was older than Light but surely Light was bigger and more masculine than he was. L might be about the same height as him, but his posture hid it. L always seemed stooped over. His figure was lanky and he had an air of mystery about him. Although he was strange, there was something undeniably sexy about him, Light decided.

"Yagami-kun?" L said for the second time, interrupting Light's thoughts. "Can we hurry so I can get back to work?" L tried not to appear tired but it definitely showed in his voice.

Light turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot. L faced the wall, and Light decided he might try something daring.

"Ryuuzaki, you must be tired."

"Not very much, Light-kun. I'm used to it." L seemed exhausted, despite his words. The sleepless nights were getting to him, and not even ridiculous amounts of sugar intake could help at this point.

"Maybe a hot shower would help you relax more," Light said, his voice slightly suggestive. L thought for a moment, his thumb parting his lips slightly.

"It's possible that it would rejuvenate me, and I could continue working more diligently."_ He's been torturing me for weeks with these endless Kira accusations. Now it's my turn to torture him, _Light thought. His better judgement was pushed to the back of his mind as L began to undress. Light turned the other way out of politeness, but he could see L if he peered into the mirror.

L stretched his long arms, then began to remove his shirt. His lean, pale body caused stirrings in Light's own body. Warmth coiled inside his tummy as L began to slip out of his own pants. He remained in only his boxers. _I better undress too or he might catch me looking, and he'll definitely know I was peeking if I'm still standing here with everything on._ Light began to strip as well.

Light kept his eyes up and followed as L stepped past him and into the shower_. _The air was thick and steamy now. His head swirled as he stood in the shower.

_Time to begin the torture, _Light thought, hiding his smirk from L. _  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

L stood in the back of the tub, his back facing Light. He was scrubbing himself with body wash, and Light felt himself grow aroused as the delicious scent made its way across the shower. He inhaled deeply and images filled his mind...

_He could see himself pushing L down on the bed and kneeling over him, stroking his pale, taut chest and listening as L sighed in pleasure. Just when L was fully relaxed, Light dug his nails in and L cried out in pain and pleasure. Light reached down and grabbed him by that sexy dark hair and pulled him up, their lips meeting in a chaotic clash of pleasure, malice, rivalry, and lust. Light felt teeth bite down softly on his lower lip and he moaned into L's mouth. Light bent over him and their members touched, eliciting a pleasured gasp from both. Light began to rock his hips and groan as they slid together in such a forbidden way. "Yagami-kun..." L moaned. He pulled back, ready to enter..._

"Light-kun?"

Light was snapped out of his filthy thoughts. _Stop thinking like that! I can't enjoy this. I'm just doing this to get revenge on L. He's tortured me for weeks, now it's my turn. I'll bring him to the point where he's begging for release, and I'll deny him it. That's all._

"Nani, Ryuuzaki?"

"Could you pass me the sponge?"

Light grabbed the scrubbie and handed it to L, who didn't make eye contact. "Arigatō," he mumbled. His low, lustful voice sent down Light's spine. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as L washed himself. Sleek suds crept down his chest as the hot water hit his lean body. Light's eyes followed, but his body was turned away too far for him to be able to see anything else. L tried to scrub his back, but the lack of sleep had so deprived him of energy that he couldn't reach.

"Do you want me to wash your back for you?" Light said, and L paused, unsure of how to respond. He stayed facing away from Light, but his dark eyes seemed to catch his own amber ones with a strange inflection. Silence filled the room for a few seconds, save for the constant pattering of water on the tub floor.

"Here," Light said. Before the detective could answer, his skillful hands massaged L's shoulders and pressed firmly into the curvature of his back. Light thought he could hear soft, elated breaths escape from L mouth each time he kneaded his fists into the detective's back.

"You're quite tense, Ryuuzaki." He ran his hands down L's thin hips and pressed his thumbs into the soft flesh above his bottom. He pressed his nails in delicately, tracing them in precise circles. "You don't get enough sleep."

"The Kira case is of highest importance, Light-kun," he said, and Light almost detected a strange breathlessness in his voice.

"I think you just don't want to share a bed with me," Light joked, laughing. Because the two were chained, they had to share a bed; it was king sized, so the two weren't forced to sleep extremely close together. Still, Light got excited every night when he would get in bed and wonder if L would join him that night. Many nights he fell asleep at his computer, but on the rare occasion that he did sleep in bed, Light would observe him after he fell asleep.

One night, Light was lying awake when he heard a small breath from L's side of the bed. He looked over at the detective, but he was lying motionless. _Must be dreaming,_ Light thought. Before he could turn away, L gave a little groan. Light froze. Could it be _that_ kind of dream? He reached for his phone and opened it, shining a small amount of light into the room. His eyes crept down L's body only to discover a telltale bump under the sheets. He felt the heat rush into his body. If only he could just reach over... L's hips moved slightly, and soon they were grinding softly up against the sheets. His breathing became fast but light. Light realized that he was starting to get hard as well. He reached under the sheets and into his pajama bottoms and began to stroke himself. He never did finish that night, but he'd never quite felt so much pleasure when touching himself as he did that night.

L's voice in the shower snapped him out of his daydreaming. "Sharing a bed with Yagami-kun isn't terrible." Light could hear the smile in his voice. Light realized he had been pushing L slightly forward as he was massaging his back, and now with a thud L was pushed into the shower wall.

When Light thought he could no longer take it, he pressed his body against L. The sound of water hitting the tile became a blur in the background.

"L..." he said, his voice breathy and light. They stood there for a moment, locked in an unmoving embrace, and as Light wrapped one arm around L's chest, he swore he could feel the steady pounding of the detective's heart.

Light's manhood, risen high, pressed firm against L's backside. Light reached down with one hand to find that he, too, was hard as a rock. Perfect, Light thought.

Light began to slip his hand over L's member, slowly at first then he increased the rhythm, moving his soapy hand from the base to the tip and back again. L sighed with pleasure, Light knew for sure this time.

Light began to grind his hips into L's body, eliciting a breathy moan from the detective. The sound drove Light crazy. He wanted to throw L against the shower wall and fuck him, now. L looked impossibly sexy right now: his thick, dark hair was drenched, and his eyes were blacker than Light had ever seen before.

Light's sleek figure fit close against L's frail one. L turned and faced Light, and Light found the look in his eyes unidentifyable; was it passion? Rage? The intensity was maddening. And before Light could say anything, L pressed his lips roughly against his. Light's tongue invaded L's mouth. It was, of course, sweet.

Light pressed L against the shower wall and clasped his wet hair in one hand, using the other to explore the detective's body. He ran it down his wet chest, along his hip bone, down beneath his navel, then further. Teasing him, Light brought his hand back up and took L's chin in his hand.

"Light-kun may be Kira..." L said, breathing heavy. "I can't.."

Light pressed their lips together. Their soapy bodies melded against each other and they moaned as their nether regions touched.

"Ryuuzaki... I need you," Light moaned. "You can't say you haven't had these thoughts. I can tell you're attracted to me."

"It's true that I have thought of Yagami-kun this way," L said, almost shamefully.

Light decided to take a risk. "You dreamed of me, didn't you L?" The name was so simple, yet seemed so forbidden. The two were pitted against each other in a war that Light didn't fully understand right now. But everything right now was confusing, especially these feelings.

L looked down, deep in thought and unable to meet Light's gaze. "Hai. I have dreamt of Yagami-kun."

"I know what you want to do to me," Light whispered, barely audible over the shower. He sat in the back of the tub, pulling the detective down with him. L crawled between Light's legs and kissed him passionately. He pulled away, then began to kiss his neck. Light sighed as L placed kisses along his collar bone, then traced the tip of his tongue down his chest and tummy. Light grabbed his thick raven hair and hovered his face over his manhood, smirking.

"Watashi o manzoku sa seru," he said devilishly. L tried not to calculate Light's Kira percentages in his head and instead do as he was told.

He pressed his tongue against the bottom of Light's penis and traced it up, sucking only on the tip for a few moments. Light pressed down gently on his head and he took the whole thing in his mouth, eliciting a pleasured groan from Light. The detective slid his mouth up to the tip slowly then plunged back down. He began to work faster, sucking and sliding his tongue against it as he went, as Light began to moan and thrust his hips.

Light moved his wet hair from his face and held L by the hair as he thrusted into his mouth. After a few more thrusts he pulled the detective off, before it was too late. He grabbed L's shoulders and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Light said commandingly. Definitely seme, thought L. It only increased his chances of being Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the bedroom, hair still damp and skin still glistening with beads of water, Light pulled L onto the bed and hovered above him, hands placed on each side of the detective's body. He lowered himself, propping up on one elbow as he pulled the damp towel away from L's body.

He grasped the detective's erect member at the base and began to pump, swirling his hand slowly then faster. L moaned and pushed his hips up to meet Light's hand. Light bent down and kissed L's neck. Unable to resist, he bit down on the pale flesh and caused L to cry out in a sick mixture of lust and pain. Light opened his hand to grab both of them and continued to move his hand up and down, holding tightly. They groaned in unison, bucking their hips together and panting. They kissed and L bit down on Light's lip. Light could taste blood in the kiss.

Light rolled onto his back and sat up against the headboard of the bed. He pulled L onto his lap, facing away from him. His hard-on pressed against L's lower back. He began to grind against his hot, pale skin, breathing against the detective's neck and kissing the soft flesh there.

"Tell me you want it," Light said. This should be where he stops. This should be the point where Light laughs and refuses to relieve L of his constricting lust. But Light couldn't stop there; his own desires had trapped him.

"Kudasai, Yagami-kun," L panted. Light couldn't take any more. He lifted L and entered him completely in one push, causing the detective to groan in pain. Light didn't hold back.

He thrust his hips up roughly, pounding L as he cried out in pleasure. He ran his fingers trough L's hair and grasped his partner's member, furiously working him.

"Aah.. hah.. Ryuuzaki..." He rolled his hips up, pressing into the man. It was so tight and hot that Light nearly burst right away. He pulled back then pushed in again, fucking him slow and hard. He dug his nails into his lover's hips and bit down hard into the back of his neck.

L grunted and moaned each time Light pushed into him, digging his nails into his thighs and throwing his head back in pleasure. Light hit his sweet spot, causing him to cry out.

Light was lost for a moment in the ecstasy of it all. The sweet scent of L's thick hair against his face, the softness of his icy pale skin, the unbelievably erotic moans coming from his mouth, his hot insides gripping tight onto Light's manhood... it was all too much to handle. Light could barely believe it was truly happening. Again and again Light's hand lifted the detective and pulled him back down, rocking his hips in rythm and pushing in as far as he could go.

A fine glaze of sweat had formed on both of their bodies and Light jerked his partner off furiously, trying to bring him to release before Light reached it himself. _I can't finish before him_, he thought. He was determined to prove himself dominant and make L come first. He pushed L off of him roughly and the lean man landed face down on the bed. Before he could recover, Light grabbed his hips and entered him again, eliciting a groan from his partner.

"Light... ahh..." L said as he was pounded unrelentingly from behind. Light grabbed his hand and pulled up hard, leaning down and biting L's exposed neck.

"Mm... ah!" The detective cried out one last time and gripped onto the sheets as he came, and droplets hit his lean stomach as his load shot onto the bed. He pressed his face against the sheets, panting as the last of his orgasm rocked him, and the scene brought Light to the point of no return. With a final thrust, he moaned and came inside his partner, still holding the detective's hair tight as he emptied himself. Finally finished, he pulled out and collapsed next to L, exhausted.

They lied there for a few minutes, and L breathed softly in Light's arms as Light stroked his hair. They would have fallen asleep there too, if the sheets weren't an issue.

"Light-kun, we should take a quick shower again just to wash this off." He didn't need to specify for Light to know what he was talking about.

They took a quick shower, not distracting themselves with sex- they were far too tired at this point. The shower only lasted about ten minutes, but it could have been shorter if they hadn't stopped to kiss once or twice. They changed the sheets quickly, then crawled into bed together.

It didn't take long for the sleep deprived Ryuuzaki to fall asleep, but Light stayed up for a few minutes afterward, listening to the detective breathe sleepily. _He must have been exhausted,_ Light thought. It wasn't too long before Light fell asleep himself, closing his eyes to dream the lustful thoughts he'd had for so long. In the morning, he could deal with whatever came- awkwardness, regret, whatever it may be. Somewhere in him, Light had hope for something between the two of them.

_Maybe,_ Light thought, with a sleepy grin.


	4. AN

**AN:**

To everyone who reviewed, favorited, added me to their watch list, etc: Thank you so much. I was so surprised to see this much of a response for this story! This one is done but I'm currently in the process of writing another. It's greatly appreciated! (:

-Mary


End file.
